Onto the Honeymoon
by benova13
Summary: Sarena and Joe take on the next chapter of their lives. Sequel to Baby Steps. Two-shot.
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Sarena and the twins. Enjoy!**_

Onto the Honeymoon  
Part 1

"Are we close?"

Sarena Anoa'i nuzzled against her new husband's neck, trying to get a answer out of him. They were on a small plane going to their destination for their honeymoon. Since the two boarded, Sarena tried her hardest to figure out where they were headed. However, Joe wouldn't tell her where they were going. It was a surprise.

"Maybe," He smirked at her, which got him a punch in the arm. His wife pouted at him before ordering a jack and coke from the flight attendant. She smoothed out her light blue dress, which she changed into before they left. Her hair flowed down past her breasts, in slight curls from being pinned up. Joe took in her beauty as he watched her pout in between her sips. She would thank him later.

The evening was setting in, and it had already been a very long day. Sarena and Joe got married this morning and after their pictures they enjoyed the afternoon with friends and family at their reception. Sarena smiled at the flashbacks. It was indeed one of the best days of her life. She married the man of her dreams, whom she loved so much.

Everything was perfect. Her dress was a strapless gown that had rhinestones meticulously placed all over it. She wore a black sash around her waist to symbolize their time with The Shield. When they got together and fell in love. The knot on the bow had a Hounds of Justice patch on it. What made it even more special was a fan made the sash for her, and presented it to her at SummerSlam Axxess. Sarena's hair was pinned up above her head and she wore a diamond tiara, as she was marrying her King. He did say she was his Queen.

That pout soon became a smile. She continued to smile as she daydreamed. Things got back on track when they made up after the Naomi scandal. Joe kept his word and was very committed to Sarena and the twins. By that summer Sarena went back to work, and they grew closer on the road. Two days before the twins' second birthday she won the Divas Championship for the first time. That was the one goal she had when she come back. They were already successful with The Shield, and of course once Sarena come back on the road they had disbanded. There was no way to go but up.

The couple was able to celebrate Brandon and Rinoa's 2nd birthday at home since they were off. Sarena had no idea that by the end of the night, she would be engaged. Joe planned it so perfectly too.

_"Mommy did you get the i cream cake?" Rinoa asked her. Sarena giggled. Rinoa couldn't say "ice" quite yet. _

_"Of course I did pumpkin." Sarena responded to her daughter, who was playing with her Alicia Fox action figure by making her fly off the various pots she pulled out from under the counter. She thought it was so cool Auntie Alicia had a figure. Sarena had yet to get one._

_"Where is it?"_

_"Daddy and Brandon went to go get it."_

_"Why?" She asked. It was the "why?" stage for them._

_"Daddy had to pick up a few things, plus a couple presents."_

_"Why?" She asked again._

_"Because I asked him to. I ordered the cake earlier, if that's what you want to know." Sarena smiled at her. "Oreo blizzard cake"_

_"YAY!" Rinoa jumped up and down. _

_Sarena went to start making dinner, which was homemade chicken strips with homemade macaroni and cheese. Before she went back on the road, she immersed herself with learning how to cook homemade meals. She already knew how to cook, but she wanted to learn how to cook more efficient and healthier meals now the twins can eat regular food. It was their birthday, so it was a exception being she was frying the strips. She was actually quite good at cooking. It helped her with her post partum too. Rinoa liked to help her alot, even if it was just to get things out of the fridge. Rinoa saw her mother start dinner and pushed the chair from the kitchen table to the counter so she could help._

_"Let me help, Mommy." Her big grey eyes looked up at Sarena. "What can I do?"_

_"You can pour the cup of flour into the bowl there, then salt and pepper it."_

_"O tay. I put flou in there" Rinoa smiled._

_Rinoa dumped the flour like she was told and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers and shook away. Sarena monitored her, as Rinoa could put too much of it in there sometimes. From there she handed Rinoa the garlic powder to season the flour. Sarena then stirred it and pushed it to the side. She washed and cut the chicken into strips and put those to the side to work on shortly. Meanwhile Rinoa took out the small carton of eggs and waited patiently for Sarena to grab it. After Sarena got the eggs, Rinoa then took out the milk and placed it on the chair she was standing in._

_Sarena heard Joe's truck pull up into the garage, which she and Rinoa went out there to greet them. She took the cake from Joe and put it in the freezer while Joe brought some groceries in. Joe then picked up the pots Rinoa scattered on the floor while Sarena quickly put the groceries up. She went to go start making dinner once more when Brandon and Rinoa started arguing._

_"MINE BRANDON!" Rinoa shouted._

_"But you weren't playing with it." He responded, walking away from her. If anything he had Sarena's attitude._

_"But I want it!" She whined._

_"NO". Brandon shouted, making his sister cry._

_Sarena walked to the living room and snatched the Alicia Fox doll from Brandon, prompting his own tears to fall. "If you can't share your toys, both of you won't play with it. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes.." Brandon sniffled. Rinoa nodded._

_"Now apologize to your sister." Sarena said, kneeling down to the tots' level._

_"I'm sowwy RiRi..." he muttered, looking away with his head down._

_"Mean it." Sarena demanded._

_"I'm sowwy Rinoa." Brandon hugged his sister, to which she hugged back._

_"Now, behave while I make dinner, and please don't stress your daddy out." Sarena went to get up and slammed right into Joe._

_"It's good habit to watch where you're going." Joe smirked at her._

_"It's a better habit to get out of the way when you see someone moving towards you." She smarted off, walking away._

_Joe swatted her butt in response to which she squealed. The twins guffawed at this, thinking it was funny Daddy spanked Mommy. Joe then brought Sarena back into the living room and they sat on the floor with the twins. Joe sat behind Sarena and wrapped his arms around her, occasionally stroking her long red hair. He began telling the twins how he met Mommy._

_"Mommy and I were at NXT together. I wasn't around her much, but when I was, I always thought to myself how pretty she was. A couple years later, she joined The Shield and I got to know her." Joe started._

_"Was Mommy mean?" Brandon asked, apparently still mad at being in trouble on his birthday._

_"When is she not mean?" Joe responded, getting a elbow in his ribs from Sarena._

_"Okay son, she wasn't that mean. But Daddy started liking her, and well after some time, we ended up falling in love." Sarena bit her tongue to keep from laughing. It all started with the van tryst. She certainly didn't forget Round 2. The twins definitely didn't need to know that._

_"But Daddy, why you not mawwied?." Rinoa said. "You wuv Mommy."_

_"Well pumpkin, you see, I have something for Mommy." He pulled out a box. "Do you want to see?"_

_Brandon and Rinoa got up and walked to the couple, which Joe wrapped his arms around Sarena once more and opened the box for her to see. Sarena felt her heart stop. This wasn't a promise ring this time. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. The twins were in awe of it, mostly because the ring sparkled in the sunlight that was peeking through their bay window._

_Sarena was beside herself when Joe moved to face her, getting into the classic bended knee position most men take when asking for a woman's hand in marriage. She started crying and said "yes" when he asked her. The twins embraced her as she kissed Joe. After he had placed the ring on her finger, the family shared a group hug. Sarena couldn't ask for a better proposal. _

The pilot's voice on the intercom snapped Sarena out of her thoughts. They were almost there, as he instructed the passengers to fasten their seatbelts. Within minutes they were landed and were able to exit the plane. To her surprise, Joe had brought her to the Virgin Islands, one of the many places she had always wanted to visit. And she was about to spend her honeymoon with him here.

"Thank you baby!" Sarena kissed him.

"I knew you would like that."

The two immediately went to the rental car station and once they were able to get a vehicle, they loaded up their luggage and headed out. Sarena was quite suspicious of where they were exactly going; Joe had no map and didn't even turn the GPS on. They had passed all the hotels and they were just traveling down the street. It was still light out.

"You passed the hotels." Sarena looked at him.

"I know." Joe looked over at his wife.

"I have this feeling my surprise isn't over."

"You would be correct."

Sarena breathed a sigh of relief and stared out the window. The Atlantic was so beautiful; the sun was setting, and there were bright colors of pink and yellow in the sky. Within minutes Joe pulled up to a parking lot to what looked like to be a dock. There was a few boats waiting alongside the dock, then the Marina. The two got out of the car and headed towards the marina office. Joe gave the woman their last name and soon, they were loading their things in the boat. It looked like one you could lounge in for a period of time if you wanted to.

"I'll beat your ass if we're spending our honeymoon on this fucking boat." Sarena griped.

"Chill out woman, we're almost there." Joe laughed at her. "Yea, I flew you all the way here to spend a few days going between the Atlantic and the Carribbean. I rented the car so we could drive here. Jeez Sarena."

Sarena blushed as he continued to laugh at her. The marina employee started the boat up and they were on their way. Ignoring Joe's smart ass comments, Sarena closed her eyes and leaned her head back as they sped to God knows where they were going. The sweet air and the salt flooded her senses.

"Open your eyes sweetheart." Joe wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

There was a island straight ahead of them. Sarena looked over at Joe, who smiled down at her. There was a huge villa on the beachfront, and she instantly knew it was theirs. Fantasies filled her mind as they got closer.

"Remember when Dwayne told us that our wedding present was later?" Sarena nodded.

"Thank him when you see him next time. It took ALOT of convincing." Joe pinched her side, making her squeal.

"So he booked this for us?" Sarena said.

Joe nodded. "He got it for us, I had to pay for it."

"Sounding like a cheap ass already." Sarena laughed at him.

Joe shook his head at her. "This is a private island, so its one of those where the biggest celebrities stay."

"Bad ass." Sarena grinned at him. "Are we alone on here?"

"All alone." Joe grinned.

_Fuck yes!_ Sarena thought to herself. The thoughts that were going through her head. Once they were docked, they grabbed their luggage and headed inside the villa. And it was huge. Sarena couldn't believe how nice it was. It had to be at least 4,000 square feet if not more. The marina employee told them that there were housekeepers and chefs that would come on site to clean and cook if needed. He let them know a few other things too before he took back off to the main island.

"Well I'm starving; he said the fridge was stocked." Sarena said.

"You want to cook on your wedding night?"

"Why not? Hell we go out to dinner several times a week every week on the road."

"True." Joe said. "I just figured you would have something else in mind..."

"We got all night." Sarena said matter of factly as she rummaged through the fridge.

"That we do." Joe sighed as he sat at the bar.

Sarena gathered a few things and ended up making lamb chops with baked potatoes and a salad to go with it. Of course she has cooked for him numerous times. But it was special; this was their first dinner as husband and wife. The best part was Joe actually was cooking with her. They hadn't done that in a long time, they used to do it constantly when they first started dating. It was rare to cook together after the twins were born.

"We should try to do this more often." Sarena smiled at him.

"I agree, I can't believe we don't do it more." Joe responded, chopping up tomatoes.

Within the hour, dinner was done and the two of them snuggled on the large and luxurious couch as they continued to sip on the house wine provided. Once they were done, Sarena took the wine glasses and went to the kitchen to clean up. She set the dishes in the dishwasher before setting the pans into the sink. As she was washing the pans, she felt Joe come up behind her, pressing his body against hers. Sarena's body tingled and pulsated as his hands caressed her sides, feeling his erection pressed against the small of her back.

"I say we should go skinny dipping." He murmured in her ear, nipping it. Sarena dropped the pan she was rinsing off.

"You're thinking it..." Joe pressed her body against his, causing her to groan. He then moved his hands up to her breasts, squeezing softly. Sarena's nipples instantly hardened as he squeezed them between his thumb and index fingers.

"I'm game." She breathed, trying to maintain steady breathing. It wasn't working. She cut Joe off from sex three months before the wedding. She wanted to focus on the wedding and plus she knew the wedding night would be explosive. It was a ploy but at the same time, she knew it would be good for the two of them. It would feel even more special.

The Virgin Islands average temperature year round was in the 80s and the 90s with lows in the 70s. So it was no problem fulfilling Joe's wish. Joe had went out to the beach as Sarena rather quickly finished washing the pans. She walked out to the deck and could see him in the water, back facing her. Pursing her lips to the side, she wondered if she could do this. It's not everyday you're naked on the beach.

"Is the water cold?" Sarena asked. She immediately cursed herself for asking something stupid.

"If it was, I'd be out, don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Right." She grumbled. She kicked her wedges off, then slowly removed her dress. Joe's back was facing her again, but she still felt uneasy. The dress fell down to her feet along with her undergarments. Sarena was surprised at how soft the sand was, making it easy to walk to the water that was lapping up along the shore. Her feet soon hit the water, and the water was up to her waist in no time.

"You're absolutely gorgeous sweetheart." He said as she waded over to him.

"As are you." She smiled.

"Not so bad isn't it?" He asked as he kissed her.

"No." She said. "It's just...weird."

"Well I would be freaked out during the day." He admitted, flashing his goofy smile. "But at night, you can't really see that far out anyway."

"True." Sarena then splashed the salty water at him.

The two played around in the water, splashing and dunking each other underwater. It wasn't long before the playing became more intimate. Joe lifted Sarena up as he kissed her, to which she wrapped her legs around him. She poked her tongue past his lips, exploring his mouth as she grinded against his body.

Joe carried her out of the water and laid her down on the wet sand, settling down on top of her. Sarena grabbed at his wet hair, guiding him down her neck and down to her breasts. Sarena let out a soft cry as his lips tugged at the hardened nipple, and shivered as she felt his hot breath upon her breasts. The couple continued to roll around in the sand as their make out session intensified.

"We should wash off before sand somehow gets inside me and I'll spend my honeymoon putting antibiotics up there." Sarena said, pushing him gently off her.

"There's a shower post between the kitchen and bedroom entrys." Joe said, pointing in that direction.

The water surprisingly was warm, and the two of them rinsed the sand off them. There were towels placed neatly on a shelf on the porch, and they dried off as they entered the bedroom. Sarena saw that candles were already lit and there were flower petals spread throughout the top of the duvet.

Joe kissed Sarena softly, letting his hands rest upon her hips. After he broke the kiss, he knelt down and placed soft kisses upon her stomach. He then kissed along the c-section scar from when she had the twins. She whimpered as he kissed lower. Joe parted her legs slightly with Sarena bracing herself on his shoulder as she was still standing up.

Sarena shuddered and cried out when his tongue touched her clitoris. She grabbed his hair and gripped his shoulder tight with her free hand as he tasted her, enjoying the pleasure. He placed a finger inside her, moving in and out for a moment before stopping. Removing his finger, he placed it inside his mouth, humming in approval.

"My favorite flavor..." He grinned at her.

As soon as Joe sat down, Sarena pounced onto him. She straddled his lap and placed kisses along his jaw line, down his throat. She continued to go down his body, moving her body down onto the floor until she reached below his waist. She then slid back up his body, making sure that his throbbing erection went in between her breasts and sticking to her body.

"Teasing gets you in trouble..." He growled as Sarena captured his lips with hers.

"Yea?" She asked, nipping at his full bottom lip. "You ain't doing shit about it."

Sarena sank down to her knees, looking up at Joe with her best doe eyes. Her hands caressed his thighs, teasing him more.

"I expect you to do something about this." He said, pointing to his shaft.

"Hmm." Sarena said. "Like this?" She placed her tongue along his length, eliciting a low growl from him.

"That's a start." He said in between breaths, throwing his head back as her lips encircled around his head and pushed down onto him.

"Sweetheart..." His hands weaved through her long hair as she went to work on him. She applied light pressure as she stroked him with her lips and alternating with her hands. As Sarena pleased him with her mouth, she lightly ran her fingernails down his toned stomach and along his thighs.

"Do you like that baby?" Sarena asked as she sank her mouth down onto him once more.

"Fuck yes sweetheart..." He groaned as her motions became quicker. She knew he was close, as he began to pulsate and his breathing quickened.

"I'm gonna..." He said. She didn't stop and soon enough he exploded into her waiting mouth. Sarena groaned as she finished, tasting his essence for the first time.

Sarena pushed herself on to the bed and the two of them laid along one another, caressing and kissing each other. Within a few moments, Joe gently laid Sarena on her back and placed his fingers along the inside of her thigh. He kept teasing her, slowly tracing his finger up her thigh right up to her sex. Sarena bit her lip as his finger prodded around her.

Joe kissed her as he slid one, then two fingers inside of her. He kept a slow steady rhythm as he kissed along her neck and back up to her cheek. He kept his face along side of hers, slightly moaning at how drenched she was. Sarena moaned softly as he quickened his pace.

"Daddy..." she breathed. He groaned in response.

"I love when you call me that." He said after a moment, kissing her.

"I'm ready..." She said, pulling him on top of her.

"Ready for?" He raised his eyebrows. "Tell Daddy what you want."

"Make love to me." She said, arching her hips up. "Please, Daddy. I need you."

The two of them groaned as he entered her. Sarena wrapped her legs around him and started moving slowly with him, continuously moaning with each thrust. Joe's thrusts gradually went a little faster and at Sarena's command, a little harder. Sarena loved when he did that. Things get rather intense quickly. Her nails raked down his back before sliding her hands down to his bare ass, pushing him harder into her.

"You wanna play?" He asked her, kissing her hard. "Turn over. Get in Daddy's favorite position."

Sarena got on her knees, and held on to the headboard as she arched her back and pushed her ass out. Joe grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her once more, not losing the rhythm he had before. Sarena's moans became a little more animalistic, he was hitting the spot just right.

"That's right sweetheart, I got you where I want you. " He boasted, swatting her bottom lightly.

Sarena's moans got louder each time Joe thrusted harder, he knew she was close. He moved his hands up her sides and placed them on her breasts. He groaned at how they felt bouncing in his hands. Sarena pushed herself onto him faster as he began kneading them gently.

"You want Daddy to play with them don't you?" He breathed into her ear.

"Yes..." She responded in between whimpers.

He began thumbing her nipples slowly before pulling them much to her satisfaction. Sarena started bucking her hips as her orgasm came over her, crying out his name. Her hands gripped the headboard tightly, turning them white. She let go and leaned up, placing her hands over Joe's as she recovered from the intense orgasm.

Joe flipped her over and pushed her leg up, not wanting to lose his thunder. Placing a hand on her stomach, his other arm wrapped around the leg as he began to thrust once more. He soon had his own orgasm, filling her core.

The two wrapped their arms around one another breathing heavily. Sarena leaned over and kissed her husband, feeling completely content. The wait was definitely worth it, it was explosive just as she hoped. With the bedroom open to the outside, it was exhilarating too. Sarena had completely forgot about it. Thankfully there were shutters in case they had unexpected guests.

"I love you." Sarena sighed.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of her head.

With that, the two laid there in silence. Nothing needed to be said. The soft breeze passed over their skin occassionally, which led Sarena to get under the covers. Joe followed suit, getting into a spooning position with Sarena. He kissed her cheek from time to time, stroking her hair. With the ocean waves lulling in the distance, the two soon fell fast asleep, spent from their wedding day and then their wedding night.


	2. Part 2

**_Thanks for the support guys! Happy Saturday!_**

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sarena and the twins. Enjoy!**_

Onto the Honeymoon  
Part 2

Sarena stirred awake as she felt Joe's hand caress her back. She moaned softly, letting him know she was indeed up. The ocean roared in the background with seagulls chirping away, and the air was already warm. Sarena felt like she was in a dream since they landed last night.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." He whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. Sarena giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

"Morning handsome." She responded, followed with another moan as his lips traveled from her ear to the back of her neck.

Joe's hand slid down her side as he placed kisses down her back, using his tongue to travel up her spine and kissing down her back once more. His hand, went across her backside, rubbing and squeezing gently. He then smacked her, prompting her to turn over. Joe smiled at her when he saw how gorgeous she was; half asleep but a little alert and her nipples were hardened by what he was doing to her.

He kissed her as he nestled himself on top of her, grinding himself against her. He groaned as he could feel the wetness between her legs. Sarena grabbed his hair as he kissed the side of her neck, sucking softly.

"Daddy..." She begged in a soft, high voice. "Make love to me..."

_Later that morning_

"Hey honey!" Sarena said at the laptop. "How is your day so far?"

"Good Mommy!" Brandon said. "Granma is taking us to park today with...who is it Granma?" He asked Sarena's mother.

"Alyssa and Jordan." her mother answered.

"Oh yea. I saw them yesterday." Brandon smiled at her.

"You did. You got mad at Alyssa for taking a cupcake you wanted." She smiled at her son.

"Why did she Mommy?"

"I don't know honey. Mommy wasn't there."

"Yes you were. You got mawwied remember?" Brandon said the last word with a little annoyance. Sarena chuckled.

"Well I was but I didn't see what happened Brandon." She replied.

"Rinoa is still asleep Sarena." Her mom said. "She stayed up a little later last night. We were watching Monsters, Inc."

"Ahh."

Sarena promised to Skype with the twins everyday while they were gone. Joe was on the main island to make dinner reservations for later that night, and to grab some things for the villa. Sarena fell back asleep for a little while after their morning lovemaking session, Joe left her a note when she woke up. After a quick shower she wanted to go ahead and do the Skype session before the twins' day took off and they were too busy to talk.

A few minutes later, Rinoa had woken up and walked into the kitchen. Her hair was a wild mess, and by then Brandon had gotten bored and went to play with some toys. Until then, Sarena and her mother caught up on their chatter. Rinoa walked right by Brandon and to Grandma.

"Granma, I want some juice." Rinoa said.

"Okay, do you want to talk to Mommy?" Rinoa looked at the computer and smiled.

"Mommy!" Rinoa crawled up in the chair while Sarena's mother got her juice.

"Hi pumpkin!" Sarena smiled at her. "Did you sleep good?"

"Uh huh!" She put her finger on the screen and giggled when she saw her screen in the bottom corner. "Mommy, I dweamed of you and daddy."

"Yea? What happened?"

"You bought us pwesents!" She giggled. This child was smart. She knew Christmas was coming because of all the decorations in the houses, outside houses and in the stores.

"Oh? Well Christmas is coming baby." She smiled at her daughter.

Sarena heard a boat coming towards the island and looked up to see Joe in it. By then her mother was back on screen and Sarena told her to hang loose. Rinoa and Brandon both wanted to talk to Daddy. He came back at a good time. When he made it off the boat, he tipped the driver and headed towards his wife. He brought her roses.

"Aww baby..." She kissed Joe as she accepted the roses.

"I want you to feel special, and I know roses make you happy." He said.

"Thank you." She kissed him again. "Go to the laptop, you have two tots who want to say good morning."

Joe got to the laptop and his face lit up as he saw their children.

"Daddy!" The two of them said.

"Well hello Sleepy and Sleepy Head." He teased them.

"I have no sweepy head!" Rinoa said, trying to flatten her black hair down and giggling.

"Right." He said.

"I'm no sweepy Daddy." Brandon said.

The twins told Joe about their afternoon trip to the park, and just the usual two year old chatter the twins have with them. Sarena loved watching Joe interact with them. He absolutely loved children, and it showed everytime they were around him. She couldn't contain her laughter as Joe made faces at the tots, making them squeal with laughter.

"Joe, the twins are getting hungry, and I know you and Sarena have things you would like to do." Sarena's mother said.

"No problem, call us if you need anything Kay." Joe said.

"I will son." She smiled at him.

"Love you mama." Sarena said. "RiRi, B, Mommy loves you."

"Daddy loves you too." He chimed in.

"WUV YOU" The twins shouted before the Skype call was ended.

Sarena and Joe spent the day walking around the island, discovering little nature trails along the way. They had a rather quiet night; the dinner on the main island was perfect. Before the dinner, they visited the shopping center and picked up some things that they thought the twins would enjoy. When they returned to the villa, they just cuddled on the couch and watched a couple movies. The couple was okay for a break tonight, after all they were going to be here for two weeks. They had plenty of time to roll around naked with one another and skinny dip at night.

The next morning Joe had slept in while Sarena was awake at sunrise. She grabbed Joe's Ipad and played on that for a little bit before getting bored. Then she walked outside and decided to skinny dip in the water to wake herself up. The water was a tad cooler then the other night, but nethertheless felt good on her skin. After a few minutes she got up and dried herself off, brushing her hair and teeth. While she was blowdrying her hair, she got a perfect idea. She set the alarm on Joe's phone for 30 minutes later, then went to her bag. He was about to have a great morning.

Sarena was cooking breakfast for Joe and smiled to herself as she heard the alarm go off. To protect her naked body, she wore a apron. She was scrambling eggs in one pan and sizzling bacon in another. On the griddle she had a few pancakes going. Her husband had a big appetite and could put down some food. Plus he would need those extra carbs for later.

She heard him come into the kitchen as she was plating his food. His glass of juice and cup of coffee was already on the table. Sarena had it planned just right. She loved when she come up with ideas at the last minute. Especially when both will benefit from it.

Joe was still half asleep when he come up from behind her and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't even realize she was a little taller. The fact she was cooking naked was already turning him on. She did that from time to time, usually it was to send him a message. Maybe she was getting used to the idea of being naked in the open villa. Of course it had doors that can close. But that was the fun part; the possible scenario of being caught.

"You know I love it when you cook naked sweetheart." He said as he sat down.

"I know." Sarena said sweetly. He knew she was up to something.

"Hope you're hungry."

"Starving." He responded as he took a sip of coffee.

_Click clack, click, clack, click, clack_

He instantly grew hard and swallowed when he heard that familiar chime with the rhythm. Leaning his head back, it occurred to him she was wearing heels. Cooking with nothing else on but heels. When she placed the plates in front of him, he had to look down.

Joe licked his lips in approval. They were stiletto, about four inches. Open toe, had studs on the thick straps that covered her feet. The heels also zipped up in the back. They were Sarena. Sexy and edgy. They didn't need pops of color. Blowing out a sigh, he grinned at her. She was wearing his favorite heels.

"So, how do you expect me to eat now?" Joe said, pointing down between his legs.

"Hmm. You're smart. Figure it out." Sarena said, sitting down with her own plate and removing her apron.

"Smart ass."

"And you love me for it." Sarena began eating.

"Pass the salt"

"Really Joe?" Sarena laughed at him.

"What? I'm trying to forget the fact you put those on. So, pass the salt."

"Ok, pass the syrup. Strawberry." She smiled sweetly at him.

The couple actually were able to have breakfast without jumping one another. Sarena had to keep the conversation going, and purposefully clacked her heels on the floor whenever she changed position crossing her legs. The look on Joe's face everytime she did that was instant gratification, not to mention a big turn on. She knew she was fucking with him, and loved every minute of it. It wouldn't be long before that bear was poked one too many times.

"Oh crap, I overpoured the syrup." Sarena said, looking up at him in shame. She was really bad when she wanted to be.

"You asked for that ten minutes ago, now you're using it then wasting it."

"I didn't mean to." She pouted. She loved this game.

Joe was done before her, and stared at Sarena intently as she was finishing her pancakes. Normally she didn't like her pancakes saturated in syrup, but she had a plan. She wasn't done messing up with the syrup. She knew that would poke him one final time and she was gonna get it. Just to mess with him more, she took her time eating, crossing her legs again. Joe glared at her as she did that. Sarena smiled at him as she was taking her final bites. The last piece of pancake, she stirred it around the extra syrup, coating it in the sticky substance. When she went to take that bite, it worked perfectly. The extra syrup ran off the piece, right down above her nipple.

Sarena purposefully didn't bring any napkins, and covered her mouth as she chewed the over syrupy piece to keep from laughing. The syrup was running slow past her nipple, and she knew Joe was watching. She went to get up.

"I'm so messy. Let me get t..."

All of a sudden she was up against the wall, with Joe running his tongue over her covered nipple. She had dropped her plate when he got her, and it had shattered as it hit the floor. It didn't matter right now. Sarena shouted out in pleasure, moaning as he went to suck on her nipple.

She wrapped her legs around his torso, placing her hands at the back of his head as he sucked and licked at her swollen breasts. The stubble on his face was tickling her skin, turning her on even more. Joe kissed up to her neck, then her lips as his hands roamed her body. After breaking the kiss, he let her down.

"Playing games aren't we?" He asked. Sarena smiled slyly at him.

"Take that ass into the bedroom, we'll see about playing games. I told you teasing gets you in trouble."

Sarena walked with swagger to the bedroom, her last ploy of teasing him. She felt Joe's eyes on her as she swiggled her hips. Her hair swayed along with them, Sarena turned to look back at Joe. His eyes were darkened with desire, and she knew playtime was over. Once they got into the bedroom, Joe tackled her onto the bed, where they continued what was started in the kitchen. He plunged his tongue into Sarena's mouth, tasting the strawberry syrup that she had consumed moments earlier. She rolled her tongue along his, letting her hands roam over his rock hard body.

Joe got up from the bed, and went into his bag. He rummaged around in there for awhile, then he pulled out two sets of zebra print handcuffs. Placing the keys on the nightstand, he motioned for Sarena to get in position.

"What's the safeword, sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"Apple." She responded.

"Good." His voice deepened again. After cuffing her to the posts on the bed, he removed his basketball shorts and then nestled on top of her.

"We're going to play on my terms now."

"Lovely." She said sweetly.

"Now, you're going to relax and enjoy what I'm about to do to you. The only thing other then that you need to do for me is not cum. You understand me?"

"Perfectly." Sarena responded, knowing damn well she wasn't gonna follow the rules.

With that, he pushed her legs apart and pushed them back so Sarena's knees were to her breasts. Placing his hands on the back of her thighs, Joe slowly began to lick at her inner core, making Sarena shudder. He gradually lapped at her faster, using his fingers to enter her as he did so.

Sarena went to go put her hands in his hair, and the tightness of the cuffs reminded her that she couldn't. She cried out in response, and now she got why he was doing this to her. He was sending her the message that he wasn't the only one that could be fucked with.

"Mm hmm, this is what happens when you poke the bear sweetheart." He taunted her. He took his thumb and index finger and rubbed her clitoris softly, watching her writhe underneath him. Sarena was completely at his mercy.

"Still so wet for me." He purred as he replaced his fingers with his lips on her clitoris. Sarena continued to moan and scream out at the intense pleasure she was receiving from him.

"Daddy..." she whined.

"Calling me Daddy won't get you uncuffed." He told her, looking up at her.

"But..."

"Shush it." He demanded, poking his tongue inside of her once more.

Sarena felt like she could explode at any minute, how she was feeling was completely new. Of course she was tied up and cuffed before, but she was never given "rules" or was tied/cuffed to the bed. It was indeed fun and exciting. She was loving how they didn't go the vanilla route on the honeymoon. They were now husband and wife, she knew she could trust him with anything he wanted to try. Of course they talked about some things they had wanted to try.

He went to suck on her clitoris and Sarena rocked her hips to his rhythm. She bit her lip at her oncoming orgasm, her body tensed up as he squeezed her thighs. She threw her head back and continued to bite her lip as she let the orgasm take over her. It was the most intense one she had since being with Joe. She blew out a sigh and knew her body would tell on her sooner or later. She didn't follow the rules but man, it felt good.

Joe groaned as he lapped up her juices, Sarena knew that time had come.

"Sweetheart, you came for me." He said, touching her clitoris on purpose to make her scream. He knew she was extremely sensitive after a orgasm, and with her cuffed to the bed, he was taking full advantage of that. Sarena let out a scream and writhed under him once more. The heels made it difficult to move much, as one wrong move could tear the bed up.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He said, rising up from between her legs. "Why did I have the feeling you wouldn't follow the rules? Teasing me during breakfast, not following instructions. I guess someone needs to be punished."

"Can't wait." She smirked.

Joe grabbed the keys and uncuffed her for the time being. She jumped onto him, pulling herself tightly onto his body as she kissed him. She groaned as her tongue pushed along his, enjoying the intensity he created. Once she broke the kiss, Joe turned her over and started to spank her.

_Slap, slap slap._ "This is for the stunt you pulled with my heels while we were eating breakfast."

Sarena cried out in response. It turned him on more. The same could be said for her.

_Slap, slap, slap._ "This is for the incident with the syrup." Each slap got a little harder.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap. _"And, for not following rules. You're a very bad girl, and you know that right?"

"I'm very bad Daddy." She responded, breathless, near tears, and very turned on.

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

"Turn over on your back." Sarena followed the order to which he took one of the cuff sets and cuffed her once more.

"Leave your arms over your head." He instructed.

Joe then grabbed Sarena's ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He pushed her legs back to the position they were in before, squeezing the back of her thighs as he entered her slowly. After a moment, he began slow as it was part of the plan to pay Sarena back from her games earlier. Sarena started to whimper and moan as he stroked her slowly.

Joe pulled out from her, which she began to whine and cry out. He then slammed into her, much to her satisfaction. He would do a few strokes, slow down, then pull out. His wife was beside herself as he continued to tease her with his length. Smirking at her, he began to go a steady pace, bringing her legs up and pushing them out as he increased his speed.

"Oh god, harder." Sarena cried.

"You don't get what you want." He responded, pulling out again.

Sarena screamed in frustration, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You mad? Now you know how I feel when you did all that earlier."

Sarena continued to whimper at him.

"Thought so."

He was straight up teasing her. Smirking once more, he plunged into her again and slowed his pace as she matched his rhythm. Sarena started to cry from both pleasure and frustration. The fact she was cuffed didn't make things easier. Sarena couldn't do really anything to help with the frustration.

He pushed Sarena up the bed and crawled up there with her. He once again entered her and his pace began to quicken and Sarena matched his rhythm once more. Joe kissed her hard and gripped her hips as he began to buck his hips, feeling his orgasm come on.

"I'm done fucking with you." He said, grabbing the key and uncuffing her. Tossing them to the side, he kissed her once more. Her hands immediately grabbed for his hair as she responded to his kiss with need.

"You've been a good girl, sweetheart. Come ride this dick." He motioned for her to get on top of him.

Sarena straddled his hips and slid herself down onto him slowly. She was done playing games, too. After a moment, she began to move while Joe placed his hands upon her breasts, squeezing them gently as she rode him. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders tightly as she increased her speed.

"Oh God. I...I...I'm..." Sarena was breathless as her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed out and dug her nails into his skin, prompting him to grip her hips and thrust up into her. Joe then yelled during his orgasm, throwing his head back as he took it all in.

Sarena climbed off of him and curled up beside him, still breathless and sweaty. Joe wrapped a arm around her and kissed her on top of the head, blowing out a breath of air. The two of them continuously kissed each other slowly, coming down from the high they experienced together.

"Yea, so can we come here every year?" Sarena asked with a grin. Joe laughed in response.

"I don't know about here, but we can definitely go other places and you know, beyond that."

Sarena giggled. "I won't be surprised if we come back with Baby number three."

"Well if that's what God wants, we shall see." He kissed her again.

"My years wrestling is coming down too, I think next week, I wanna start thinking about taking a new direction."

"Whatever you want to do sweetheart. I'm just getting started myself."

That was the conflict. Sarena had been thinking about it right after she started planning their wedding. By now, she had been wrestling for 13 years now; WWE for 5 of those years. The twins were getting older, and Sarena felt a little more conflicted everytime she and Joe had to say goodbye to them. She was grateful she was able to spend their first 18 months with them, but now on the road, she was missing little things they do, such as learning new words, doing things such as coloring.

"Baby, we'll get through it." Joe said, distracting her thoughts. "Don't worry about it now, I want to enjoy my honeymoon with my wife."

"You're right," Sarena said. "Come on husband, let's go on the beach."

"Naked?" He asked. "It's daylight."

"I feel spicy." Her eyebrows raised as she got up and trotted towards the shoreline.

Joe had a feeling it was going to be a long day, but worth the time.


End file.
